


God Knows I'm Good

by Draycevixen



Series: Space Oddity drabble series [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from a David Bowie song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Knows I'm Good

.

What exactly did _later_ mean anyway?

 _… After we went back to my place and we got cleaned up?_

No.

… _After several beers and another quick grope in the alley?_

No.

… _After I gave the Guv head in the Cortina?_

No.

He’d been really good, too. He’d filled out all of the reports, cleaned Gene’s coat and hadn’t asked Gene once exactly what _later_ meant.

There wasn’t a Father Christmas and little Sammy wasn’t going to get to fill anyone’s stocking.

 

“Everyone gone, Tyler?”

“Yes, Guv.”

Gene turned to lean on his desk.

“Everything good comes to those who wait, Sammy.”

.


End file.
